TIVA Drabbles
by vamp926
Summary: 10 drabbles, click for more info


**So, I got this idea from Elle on LJ and I decided that I would post it here too. The idea was to pick your favorite pairing, put your music player on shuffle and write a drabble, but you only had the beginning of the song to the end of the song to do it, and you had to do ten songs. Here are my drabbles… ENJOY!**

* * *

**1. Beat It - Fall Out Boy ft. John Mayer**

Tony quickly dodged another bullet that came flying at him.

"Ziva," he yelled. "Where are you?"

"To your left," Ziva answered.

"Where's Gibbs?" Tony asked, firing off a shot in the direction that the bullets were coming from.

"No idea," Ziva replied, firing off a few shots of her own. They heard the thump of a body hitting the ground and knew that one of Ziva's bullets had hit home.

"Remember when we were stuck in that shipping crate?" Tony asked.

"Yes, how could I forget?" Ziva replied.

"Let's do it!" Tony said. They both peeked out from around their shelter and started firing off rounds. Three more thumps were heard as bodies hit the ground.

"Is that it?" Ziva asked, daring to peek around the crate further.

"Yup, we got em," Tony said, the smile on his face widening. He walked over to Ziva and kissed her soundly on the lips.

* * *

**2. Mannequin - Katy Perry**

Ziva glanced over at Tony's empty desk. She had been back from Israel for a week and the silence in the bullpen was driving her mad. She didn't want to admit that she missed him, even though her only thoughts had been of him while she was gone. She knew that he couldn't possibly feel the same way as she did. She had harbored her feels for Tony for three years now and never once had he shown the slightest inclination of reciprocating those feelings. Sure, he would flirt shamelessly with her, but there was nothing more there then flirtation, of that she was sure. The only thing that Ziva knew was the being with Jeanne had changed Tony, he seemed like he was ready to be more committed, but Ziva didn't want to disclose her feelings, she was afraid of being rejected.

* * *

**3. Body Language - Queen**

Tony glanced up at Ziva who was typing a report on her computer. She looked incredibly sexy, even if that was all she was doing. She shifted slightly in her seat and tossed her hair out of her face. It took all of Tony's self control not to storm across the bullpen and pull her into his arms and kiss her senseless. Making a decision, Tony stood up from his desk and walked over to Ziva's. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Is there something you need, Tony" Ziva asked. Tony didn't hear her, he was busy concentrating on how her lips moved. They made him want to abscond with her to some island and never return her. Ziva finally turned her full attention to Tony. "TONY!" Ziva yelled. Tony jumped, causing Ziva to smile.

"Sorry, I was just wondering if you wanted to get a drink with me after work," Tony said, quickly covering his mistake.

"Sure, but is a drink all you want?" Ziva asked, leaning closer to Tonty, causing something below his stomach to stir.

"Maybe," Tony said, his eyes smoldering her with adoration.

"We will see," Ziva said.

* * *

**4. Hemorrhage (In My Hands)- Fuel**

Time seemed to stop as Tony watched Ziva collapse onto the ground, a bullet wound in her chest. Without even thinking, Tony fired off two shots at the shooter, double tapping him in the heart. He then ran over to Ziva and scooped her into his arms.

"Ziva, it'll be okay," Tony said, trying to stop the bleeding. "McGee, call an ambulance!" Tony yelled. Ziva coughed loudly, blood dribbling from the corner of her mouth.

"Tony, you must promise to go one with your life," Ziva said, her words labored by her need to breath.

"Ziva, don't talk like that," Tony pleaded, tears coming from his eyes.

"Tony, I love you," Ziva said.

"Ziva, don't leave me, please," Tony pleaded. Slowly, Ziva's breathing slowed and then stopped completely. The paramedics had to tear Tony away from her body. He became numb.

* * *

**5. Smells Like Teen Spirit - Nirvana**

Ziva glanced mischievously at Tony, who was sitting at his desk reading the latest copy of GSM.

"Tony," Ziva said, causing him to look up.

"What?" Tony asked.

"Want to play a prank on McGee?" Ziva asked.

"Ziva David, I'm shocked by your request, usually I'm the one that pranks McGoo and you admonish me for being mean. What's gotten into you?" Tony asked.

"I believe boredom has gotten the better of me," Ziva said.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Tony asked. Ziva opened her drawer and pulled out a fart machine.

"I say we plant this at his desk and then press the button every time he sits or stands," Ziva said as she threw the speaker part across the bullpen to Tony. Tony sneaked over and placed the speaker into one of McGee's drawers under some files.

"Ziva, you're a genius. Please allow me to buy you dinner tonight," Tony said.

"Of course," Ziva said, a smile on her face.

* * *

**5. Hips Don't Lie - Shakira**

Tony watched Ziva from across the club. Abby had convinced them to go clubbing and Ziva was now on the dance floor, moving in time with the song. A small circle had cleared around and onlookers were cheering her on. A stab of jealously ran through Tony. Other men were catcalling Ziva and it was making him feel possessive. Making a decision, he left his spot at the bar and broke through the crowd. Ziva was currently spinning and Tony caught her when she was done. Ziva looked surprised but continued to dance and Tony matched his rhythm to hers. Her hips ground against his in a provocative way and Tony smiled. He could see the looks of disappointment from the men in the crowd and his smile widened. Tony put his arms around Ziva and dipped her slowly and brought her back up and she was looking directly into his eyes.

* * *

**6. Makes Me Wonder - Maroon 5**

Ziva couldn't believe her eyes. Tony was in bed with another woman. Ziva knew in that instant that she had been wrong to believe that Tony had changed.

"Ziva," Tony said, wrapping the sheet around his body, "it's not what it looks like."

"Oh?" Ziva snapped, "so you're not in bed with another woman? Please explain Tony."

"I don't even remember leaving the club," Tony said. Ziva rolled her eyes.

"So you're trying to tell me that this girl drugged you in order to get you into bed?" Ziva said, the sarcasm evident in her voice.

"Yes," Tony said.

"Tony, get out," Ziva spat as she turned around and went into the kitchen, tears pooling in her eyes. Tomorrow she would call her father and asked to be transferred back to Israel. Tony could deal with the consequences.

* * *

**7. Your Song - Ewan McGregor (Moulin Rouge)**

Ziva looked up as a delivery man stood in front of her desk.

"Can I help you?" Ziva asked.

"I have a delivery for Ziva David," the man said, actually pronouncing her name correctly.

"I'm Ziva," Ziva said. The delivery man handed her a vase filled with fire and ice roses. Hidden among the buds was a card. Ziva took it from among the roses and opened it.

"_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words, how wonderful life is, now you're in the world. I love you, Tony._" Ziva looked across to where Tony was sitting, barely able to contain a smile.

"They're beautiful, Tony," Ziva said. "I love you too."

* * *

**8. Feels Like The First Time - Foreigner**

Tony rolled off of Ziva, panting heavily. Ziva was also trying to catch her breath.

"That was," Tony began.

"Amazing," Ziva finished for him as she rolled on her side so she could look at him. She propped her head up on her hand and watched his face change with emotions.

"Ziva, I don't know if you know this, but I love you, I always have, since the first time that I saw you and you asked me if I was having phone sex," Tony said, looking over at Ziva and brushing a stray piece of hair off of her face.

"I love you as well, Tony," Ziva said, her face widening in a smile. "I just never thought that you felt the same way."

"I think this is the first time that I'm actually in love," Tony said.

"Me too," Ziva said, attacking his lips with hers.

* * *

**  
9. Time To Dance - Panic At The Disco**Ziva looked at Tony, suspicion in her eyes. He had been acting strange all week. They had been dating for two weeks and Ziva had a nagging feeling that he was also seeing someone else.

"Tony, we should do something tonight," Ziva said. "What about watching a movie?"

"I can't, I have plans. A couple of my frat brothers are in town and we're having a party," Tony said.

"Well, I could go with you, as your date," Ziva suggested.

"No, this is a guys thing. They're not bringing their wives," Tony said. Ziva's heart sank. She knew that only one of Tony's frat brother were married. He was lying, which meant he was seeing someone else. If one could hear a heart break, they would have heard Ziva David's crack in two.

* * *

**10. Teenage Wasteland - The Who  
**  
Tony looked back at Ziva, who was in position, her gun out and ready. He motioned to her and they wnet bursting through the door, shooting the usual 'freeze, NCIS'. There was no one else that Tony trusted to have his back more, save for Gibbs, than Ziva. She was experienced enough and she kept cool under pressure situations.

Ziva watched Tony as he slept. There was no one else that she'd rather have in her bed next to her than Tony. She had always loved him and when he had returned from his agent afloat duties, she had asked him out on a date. They had wound up in bed by the end of the night and Tony had admitted that he loved her. The following weeks ensued with hiding their love at work by day and rolling around in bed by night.

Tony looked up into Ziva's eyes, the ring box open in his hand. He had just asked her to marry him and she had been quiet for five minutes almost. Finally he heard the answer he was waiting for. He placed the ring on her finger and stood up and kissed her soundly. She was going to be his, his wife, his partner, the mother to his children, and that was all he could ask for.

**Please review!!**


End file.
